


Mad Love

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frankenhog, Halloween, Junkenstein, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: The wooden floor of his laboratory creaked as Doctor Junkenstein stepped quickly. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He took in a deep breath and walked towards an old steel door. Noises echoed from the other side of it as Junkenstein placed his finger on the door knob and grasped it. Slowly, he opened the rusty door, and he was instantly greeted by his angry creation.





	

Thunder rolled across the midnight skies as chorus of crazed laughter echoed in Doctor Junkenstein’s laboratory. He had been confined within his laboratory for days, attempting to try to calm his newest creation.

He smiled when he thought about the months he preserved body parts and the long days of stitching the pieces together. He loved those dark, cold nights leaning over his cold corpse to admire it. Gloved fingers caressed green skin, stapled and cross-stitched together precisely. Junkenstein sighed happily when he pat the meaty hand that he’d fought a dog for.

Now the wooden floor of his laboratory creaked as Doctor Junkenstein stepped quickly. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He took in a deep breath and walked towards an old steel door. Noises echoed from the other side of it as Junkenstein placed his finger on the door knob and grasped it. 

Slowly, he opened the rusty door, and he was instantly greeted by his angry creation. Junkenstein smiled and put a hand on its green belly, moving the hand up to the bolt on its neck. The monster stepped forward and turned its head at its master.

“Feelin’ lively?” Doctor Junkenstein giggled.

Steel coils looming over him and lit up with a burst of electricity, causing the good doctor to burst into another fit of laughter booming through the room. Junkenstein howled in excitement when his monster grabbed him and pulled him close.

He grinned like the madman he was. “Oooh, I forgot how big ya were.” He licked his lips, feeling an evident spark between them. Or maybe that was fear? Ehhh, why not a little of both? Junkenstein’s eyes radiated brightly when his monster squeezed him.

The mad doctor shrieked, a grin stretching abnormally wide on his face. His creation growled at him and threw his master onto the very table that aided in his creation.

Junkenstein gasped when he was slammed onto the metal table. He knew that he was too weak to fight against his monster, but he knew that he wasn’t going to harm him.

“Oooh, whatcha gonna do, luv?” He laughed, watching as his monster leaned over him. The behemoth ghosted his mouth along Junkenstein’s fragile neck.

Doctor Junkenstein purred, sliding a slender finger slid along his creature’s cheek. He giggled, "We’re gonna have fun together, luv."


End file.
